


Dreams

by usetheforceluke



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Last Jedi
Genre: Dark, F/M, Fingering, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sensuality, Sex, Sexy Times, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Spooning, Spooning Sex, intimate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usetheforceluke/pseuds/usetheforceluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is Kylo Ren's prisoner on board the Finalizer. He is keeping her locked in his rooms until he knows what to do with her. One night Rey is awoken from a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first fic on this website. It has been a LOOONG time since I've written anything much less actually finished a piece of writing so really this fic is a miracle. Please excuse my horrible grammar, I tried (like I said, it's been awhile). This was originally going to be a longer fic with some actual plot, but who needs plot anyways?? I decided to cut that out and just get to the important stuff. Also it is tagged as "mildly dubious consent" because neither of them verbally give consent but it IS consensual, thank you.  
> Anyways this fic was fun, hope you enjoy some smutty times, and please let me know how you liked it!

The images crossed her mind suddenly.  
His breath on her neck. Her gasping in pleasure. Him holding her tightly. Her writhing. 

Rey awoke with a slight jump. It was just a dream, but her thoughts began to replay them over and over again. She listened quietly and could hear the steady breathing of Kylo Ren behind her on the bed. He was still asleep. She closed her eyes and laid back down, attempting to go back to sleep and forget the aching feeling the images gave her. 

She then felt him shift in the bed, turning towards her. His arm then snaked over her stomach, pulling her backside against him. He snuggled close to her ear, brushing hair away with his nose. She let out a small breath in the comfort of how he felt against her. They had been sharing a bed for some weeks now, but he had never gotten this close. Had never held her or touched her in this way.

He had kissed her once before, in haste and anger and frustration. After that incident he had kept his distance, even his mind was closed off to her. He didn't come back to their rooms for some time, and she had thought maybe he was done with her. Eventually he returned to sleeping with her in his shared bed, but always remained on his side, hardly acknowledging that she was there too. 

The images from her dream popped back into her mind and she felt herself blush. He wasn't in her mind, she could tell, but the feeling of him against her and the thoughts that were streaming through her were beginning to have an affect. As if actually reading her mind, he slowly began to kiss the back of her neck. The sensation was unexpected, especially from him, but the feeling was so soft and sensual she couldn't help but let out a light sigh. 

His hand on her stomach pushed her harder against him, and she could now feel his arousal behind her. His hand then slowly crept lower until it pressed between her legs. It moved slow, stroking up and down through her sleepwear. She tried to keep her breath as steady as possible, but she shivered and the feeling of him kissing her neck while he rubbed her caused her to let out a soft moan. Hearing her approval, he stopped his movements and quickly pulled her sleepwear and underwear off her legs. She stretched her arms out immediately and he pulled her top off for her. She wasn't wearing anything underneath. Rey felt him shuffle behind her as he too pushed his sleepwear pants off, already shirtless. 

He slid back into position behind her, both of them completely naked. His right arm slid underneath her side, wrapping around her chest to hold her back tighter against him. His other hand went back to rubbing her between the legs. Without anything between them now, she could feel the rough texture of his fingers against her most sensitive area. His mouth kissed along her back shoulder, nibbling lightly on her skin.

Her breathing hitched and she could feel herself becoming wet. She turned her head to look at him behind her and his lips encased hers immediately. She let out a soft whimper in his mouth as she felt his fingers continue to move faster and press harder against her. His right arm that was wrapped around her chest lowered until he gripped one of her breasts. Her nipple was hard against his hand as he rubbed and squeezed.

The position felt so erotic to her. The room was completely black except for the faint light coming from whatever star was nearest their ship. His tongue roamed against hers, slow but unyielding, then his finger dipped inside her. She let out a gasp at the suddenness, breaking their kiss, but he didn't stop. She'd never felt anything like it before and shivered. 

His breathing was ragged in her ear and the sound of it just made her insides tingle more. He thrust another finger inside her, surprising her again. It was more than she thought she'd be able to handle but her body adjusted quickly and then she was silently begging him to move faster. She could feel the wetness spreading onto her thighs, onto his hand as it thrust into her over and over again. “Ren,” She moaned desperately to him, in the quiet of his room. 

He knew she was getting close to her breaking point, her body was writhing against his, panting and groaning. The knowledge of having put her in this position, having her body react the way it was, made him harder. He had been wanting this for awhile but it was never the right time. When he had put his arm over her and felt her heat against him, he knew he could no longer hold back, tonight would be the night.

“Ohh...” She let another moan, signaling to him that it was almost over for her, that she was almost over the edge. 

He pulled his fingers out, just when she thought she was at the end. She almost cried, not ready for him to stop, but instead let out a whimper. His hand then gripped her leg, and lifted it up, spreading her open. She was then aware of his hard arousal that had been pressing against her backside this whole time. 

He grabbed his manhood, stroking it a few times, then positioned himself behind her. He began rubbing himself over her wetness, slowly stroking it back and forth against her lips. She closed her eyes, preparing herself for when he would finally decide to take her. His other hand continued to press against her breasts, kneading them softly. 

The stroking slowed down and she knew it was time. He kissed her neck, then gently pushed himself inside her. It wasn't what she had expected him to do, she thought he would be urgent and rough, but instead he slowly pushed himself all the way in. It stretched her even more than his two fingers had, and she had to remind herself to take a deep breath. Her walls squeezed around him, trying to adjust. He let out a loud groan at the feeling and she released her breath. His hand let go of her leg and trailed up her body to her chin, he turned her face to his. He kissed her deeply and then began to thrust. 

The feeling of him inside her made her feel full and at first the friction of it hurt. She reached down and began to rub herself where he had earlier. It was still sensitive but it enhanced her pleasure instantly. Their kisses were messy and sometimes they'd gasp to breathe in between the moments their lips touched. The sound of their bodies slamming against each other and their harsh breathing was the only noise in the room. He moved to kiss down her neck, finding a hallow spot where he bit down. It was almost hard enough to leave a mark, and the feeling of that along with his long thrusts caused her cry out. 

He moved faster now and she could tell it was coming to a crescendo, feeling the coil in her lower stomach. Her body had never felt like this before, almost to the point of no return. She could stay in this moment forever. His hand gripped her waist, his nails digging in, forcing her body against his as his thrusts grew more rapid. The feeling of him slapping against her was enough and she reached her peak, letting out a small scream in the quiet of their room. He continued to hold her body tightly as she shuddered and twisted, completely out of control. The climax overtook her and he continued his thrusts, watching her intently as she writhed against him. 

Watching her body become possessed by pleasure, and feeling her tighten around him as he rapidly pushed in and out of her, was enough to get him to his peak and he released himself inside her. Rey could hear him groan in her ear, the sound of his own pleasure. The pacing slowed as they came to an end. 

Both their bodies relaxed against each other, completely spent. He could feel that she was still twitching from the aftermath of her orgasm. After a few moments, when their breathing had finally slowed, she turned over to face him. His body was warm, a light sheen of sweat over both of them. Their eyes met and she kissed him, slowly at first, thanking him. Then he pulled her closer, as if their bodies could not be close enough, deepening their kiss. She curled into him, her body still shivering, and wondered if this would happen again.


End file.
